Tickled to Death
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Ghost Face is after Sidney again. Yet instead of killing her, he wants to play an interesting game. Will Sidney survive? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Scream Characters

Tickled to Death

Sidney Prescott had just returned to her apartment. She locked her door and changed into some pajama pants and shirt. Her socked feet, walked quietly towards the kitchen, when the phone rang. Breathing gently she answered the phone. "Hello," she said.

"Hello Sidney," came an eerie and soft voice. Sidney's heart raced, it was the voice of Ghost Face. No, it can't be he was dead, he can't be alive.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"You know who it is," replied the voice. "Now listen Sidney, I don't want to kill you," he said.

"You don't?" Sidney asked, not believing his words.

"No, I grew tired of our killing game and found a much more enjoyable, thing to do. Now if you agree to play my game win or lose, I will leave and move on to another girl. I just wanted to play with you first because well you are my special girl," said Ghost Face.

"And if I refuse to play your game?" asked Sidney.

"Then I will have to kill you and find someone else to play my game. Come on Sidney, one game, that is all I ask," he said.

"Okay, what is the game?" she asked, not believing what she was doing.

"Tickled to Death, the rules are simple, if I catch you and tickle you for ten minutes, I win. If you evade me for ninety minutes, then you win, easy enough," Ghost Face said. Sidney grew nervous, she was extremely ticklish. Yet, suspicion entered her brain.

"What happens after the ten minutes and you win?" she asked.

"Ha, ha, can't tell you Sidney; guess you better not let me catch you. Oh and Sidney if I were you, I would start running," Ghost Face said and the line went dead. Just then the lights were out and it was pitch black. Sidney dropped her phone and began to run into her kitchen. Trying to find a weapon of some kind, she opened the drawers to find a knife or something. When she felt something tackle her to the ground, it was Ghost Face. "Hello Sidney, our time starts now," he giggled. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. With his free hand, he started to undo the buttons on her night shirt. "Just to be clear Sidney, nothing sexual will happen. I just like feeling your skin. It makes this more fun for me," he whispered in her ear. Sidney's eyes widened as her bare stomach was exposed but she was wearing a sports bra.

She felt Ghost Face's fingers do circles around her belly, making her squirm. "Please don't," she begged.

"Sorry Sidney, rules are rules," he said. Then he dug his fingers into her belly. She kicked and squirmed but she couldn't get away.

"Ha, stttop, ha, stop!" she screamed in between laughs.

"My, my Sidney, you are ticklish. How scary is that?" Ghost Face laughed. He trailed his fingers under her armpits, making her scream louder. "Three minutes down, only five to go," Ghost Face whispered.

"Screw you!" Sidney shouted. She wiggled and managed to get one hand free. Then punched his face making him get off, and he fell to the floor. Once he fell, she bolted back to the living room, to hide. She saw the window, and tried to open it to call out for help. Once she touched it, to her horror all the windows were nailed shut. "No, no this can't be happening!" she shouted. Then felt two arms wrap around her.

"Guess we have to start over Sidney," he said. He held her arms around her back and attacked her belly again. Sidney fell to her knees laughing. With little effort he pushed her on her stomach and sat on her back. Then slowly pulled off her pajama pants, "Let's see how ticklish your legs are, Sidney," he said. His gloved fingers trailed down her legs, causing her to squirm. Her legs kicked but it was no use against his fingers. "Two minutes, Sidney and eight more to go," Ghost Face said. He grabbed her feet and Sidney froze in horror.

"No, not my feet please not my feet!" she screamed.

"Oh by your reaction, I better bring out my weapon," he said. He pulled off Sidney's socks and held one foot in his hand, as his other hand dug into his pocket. Sidney's eyes widened as she saw a feather in his hand. Ghost Face pulled her toes back and trailed the feather down her sole.

"NOOo, ha, stop, yohau, bastard!" she yelled. Her fists banged on the floor as she tried to get away.

"Tickle, tickle, Sidney, my favorite thing is tickling you," Ghost Face said evilly. He placed the feather between her toes and her heel, even alongside her ankle. Sidney had enough, she tried to escape again. Yet, Ghost Face had other plans. "Oh no Sidney, you won't interrupt my fun again," he said. Then grabbed her by her feet and dragged her to her room. She tried to grab on to something, but it was no use. If she did grab something, he tickled her feet and she would lose her grip. In her room candles were lit, like he planned all of this. Then he threw on the bed and straddled her hips.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. Her face was now red from anger and being tickled, by him.

"Sorry Sidney, but I am having too much fun," he cooed under his mask. Now that she was exposed enough to tickle her, it was time for his surprise. He held one hand on the bed post and used his thigh to hold her other hand down. With his free hand, he opened her drawer that was a night stand. Ghost Face had duct tape and wrapped it around Sidney's wrist.

"No, no," she moaned. He just chuckled once he secured one wrist and then did the same to the other wrist. Then ripped off one last piece and spoke to her.

"Sorry, Sidney, I love your laugh but you have neighbors, can't let them hear you and ruin our fun," he said. Then placed the tape over her mouth, she screamed but nothing was heard. "Now time to take care of your feet can't have you kicking me," he said. He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and cuffed her feet on opposite sides of the bed. Now she was powerless to escape and to make matters worse, he locked her door. "New rules Sidney, I am going to tickle you for ninety minutes instead of ten. But don't worry I promised not to kill you, I will do better, I will tickle you," he laughed.

Ghost Face even had an old fashioned timer and pulled it to ninety minutes, placing it on the nightstand. He stood over her, feather in his hand and placed it inside her belly button. The feathery object circled around the walls of her belly button. Tears fell from her face but all was heard was muffled laughter. "Man Sidney I should have done this a long time ago. This is way more fun than killing you," Ghost Face said. Sidney bucked and squirmed, but her bonds held and she could not escape him. Then he sat on her waist and sneaked under her armpits and tickled them. The timer clicked away as Sidney was struggling to get away. He tickled her hips, thighs and legs, and soon was after her feet again.

He took her hairbrush from the bathroom and ran it over her feet. She jerked but the handcuffs held her. "Oh man Sidney, this is fun, I may just have to come back to play with you again," Ghost Face chuckled. "Tickling Sidney's feet, tickle, ticklish feet," he sang. Then he removed his mask but all Sidney saw was a cloth over his face but a small hole for his mouth. He stuck his tongue at her and gently licked her foot and tickled the other. That sent her body shaking as she tried to get free. Soon he had his mask back on and trailed his fingers to her stomach again. Tracing each rib and delicate, smooth skin, then once the timer went ding Sidney passed out. Exhausted from laughter and being tickled.

The next morning, she woke up and found herself freed and her clothes back on. Her ribs, feet, and stomach ached but she was alive. The duct tape was off and she thought it was all just a crazy dream. Till she saw the note and her blood ran cold.

_Dearest Sidney,_

_I had so much fun with you. Playing our little game that I decided to come back and play with you again. I won't say when or where but I will be back. So, take care Sidney and watch your ticklish back, ha, ha._

_Sincerely,_

_Ghost Face_

The End

Author's Note: I wanted to let people know this story was inspired by Tsora Akahara's story Scream With Laughter. I borrowed some ideas, and wanted to thank him/her for allowing me to use them. This was my first Scream story so hope you all enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
